1961 in film
The year 1961 in film involved some significant events, with West Side Story winning 10 Academy Awards. Top-grossing films (U.S.) Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: West Side Story - Mirisch-B&P Enterprises, United Artists :Best Director: Robert Wise and Jerome Robbins - West Side Story :Best Actor: Maximilian Schell - Judgment at Nuremberg :Best Actress: Sophia Loren - Two Women :Best Supporting Actor: George Chakiris - West Side Story :Best Supporting Actress: Rita Moreno - West Side Story :Best Foreign Language Film: Through a Glass Darkly (Såsom i en spegel), directed by Ingmar Bergman, Sweden Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: The Guns of Navarone :Best Actor: Maximilian Schell - Judgment at Nuremberg :Best Actress: Geraldine Page - Summer and Smoke :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture (tie): A Majority of One :Best Picture (tie): West Side Story :Best Actor: Glenn Ford - Pocketful of Miracles :Best Actress: Rosalind Russell - A Majority of One :Other :Best Director: Stanley Kramer - Judgment at Nuremberg Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :The Long Absence (Une aussi longue absence), directed by Henri Colpi, France :Viridiana, directed by Luis Buñuel, Spain Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :Last Year at Marienbad (L'année dernière à Marienbad), directed by Alain Resnais, France Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :La Notte (The Night), directed by Michelangelo Antonioni, Italy Notable films released in 1961 Christmas films released in 1961 #Plácido #A Night Before Christmas Short film series * Looney Tunes (1930–1969) * Terrytoons (1930–1964) * Merrie Melodies (1931–1969) * Goofy (1961) * Tom and Jerry (1940–1967) * Noveltoons (1943–1967) Births * January 2 - Todd Haynes, American film director * January 13 - Julia Louis-Dreyfus, American actress * January 24 - Nastassja Kinski, German actress * February 11 - Carey Lowell, American actress * February 21 - Christopher Atkins, American actor * February 24 - Lynette Gillis, Canadian actress * March 8 - Camryn Manheim, American actress * March 21 - Kassie DePaiva, American actress and singer * April 3 - Eddie Murphy, American actor and comedian * April 6 - Gene Eugene, Canadian actor, lead singer of Adam Again (died 2000) * April 14 - Robert Carlyle, Scottish actor * April 23 - Þröstur Leó Gunnarsson, Icelandic actor * May 5 - Sarah Zivale, American actress and singer * May 6 - George Clooney American actor, writer, director, producer * May 8 - David Winning, Canadian-American director, producer, and screenwriter * May 14 - Tim Roth, English actor * June 5 - Catherine McGille, American actress * June 9 - Michael J. Fox, Canadian actor * July 15 - Forest Whitaker, American actor * July 18 - Elizabeth McGovern, American actress * July 30 - Laurence Fishburne, American actor * August 2 - Bruce Mahoney, Irish-American actor and film director * August 5 - Janet McTeer, English actress * September 11 - Elizabeth Daily, actress * September 16 - Jen Tolley, American-Canadian actress * September 18 - James Gandolfini, American actor (died 2013) * October 26 - Dylan McDermott, American actor * October 31 - Peter Jackson, New Zealand director * November 4 - Ralph Macchio, American actor * November 14 - D. B. Sweeney, American actor * November 19 - Meg Ryan, American actress * November 29 - Tom Sizemore, American actor Film debuts * Ann-Margret - Pocketful of Miracles * Warren Beatty - Splendor in the Grass * Louis Gossett, Jr. - A Raisin in the Sun * Gene Hackman - Mad Dog Coll * Joe Pesci - Hey, Let's Twist! * Burt Reynolds - Angel Baby References Category:1961 in film Category:Years in film